A Perfect Night
by zogen j dylan
Summary: *This was the most perfect night either of them had ever experienced.* MCNOZZO SEX THEMES


**This was my second request from the same friend. I tried to do my best with it, but I'm not terrific with full on smut. Just mild sexiness. Enjoy, either way =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>_A Perfect Night_

**Summary: **_This was the most perfect night either of them had ever experienced._

**Rating: **_T for Sexy themes_

**Genre: **_Romance_

**Characters (MAIN): **_Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee_

**Pairing: **_McNozzo_

**NOTE: **_**THIS IS A SEXY SLASH STORY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>A Perfect Night<strong>

"Tony," Timothy McGee panted breathlessly against Anthony DiNozzo's shoulder.

This was their fourth date: a night of dinner, movies, and a nice walk. Tim had brought up him being ready to progress a little further n the walk. Tony had been a little surprised knowing Tim's relationship history. He told Tim that he was ready whenever Tim was. The younger agent smiled and assured Tony that he had never been more ready for anything in his life. Tony kissed his boyfriend lovingly and promised to be nothing but gentle, loving, and sweet. He would do this right.

By the time they had gotten back to Tim's apartment, clothes were flying off and lips weren't being parted from each other. Hands were running all over the other's body and kisses were getting deeper and more passionate. Tony had backed Tim up to the bed and laid him down underneath his own body. Tim went willingly, groping Tony's shoulders begging for more.

Tony wrapped his arms around Tim prying off the younger man's boxers. Tim rested his head on Tony's shoulder, gently digging his fingers into the back of his head. He gripped Tony's hair softly and planted baby tongue kisses on his neck.

"I gotcha Probie," Tony peeled off Tim's boxers and threw them aside. He started softly attacking Tim's body in kisses as the young agent laid back down, totally exposed.

Trailing his kisses all over Tim's thin, naked frame, Tony took pleasure in making his boyfriend feel good. He ran his hands up and down Tim's thighs, taking note of all the noises his Probie was making with each move.

"Tony...Tony..." Tim softly moaned, sending a shiver up Tony's spine. He lifted his head up and moved to Tim's neck, kissing it tenderly with his tongue. Tim moaned louder, gently tugging Tony's hair in pure sexual pleasure.

"Mngh," Tony grunted as Tim kept pulling his hair. He didn't mind it. It gave him pleasure. Meeting Tim's mouth in a deep tongue kiss, Tony slid his hand down to feel and embrace Tim's growing hardness.

"Oh," Tim gasped feeling Tony's cold fingers on his swollen dick. He arched his back and held onto his boyfriend's shoulders. Tony kissed Tim's throat and gently wrapped his fingers around his shaft. "Tony! Oh...oh...mmmyeah..." Tim gasped softly. "Yeah..."

"You like that Timmy?" Tony purred in his ear, gently starting to work Tim thoroughly.

Tim nodded, softly quickening his breathing. He pulled Tony down into a fierce, hot kiss, running his tongue all over Tony's. Joining in on the tongue battle, but finding himself losing, Tony would have never guessed that his Probie was so sexual. The tongue battle lasted for ten minutes, Tony continuing to stroke, fondle, and tug at Tim's dick. Tim proceeded to moan and groan in pleasure, sending shiver's up Tony's body.

"I love you," Tony gasped. "I love you so much Tim."

Tim panted running his hands through Tony;s hair. "Get in me."

"Now?" Tony kissed his collarbone.

"Now, dammit," Tim begged breathlessly.

"Okay, babe," Tony kissed Tim softly before turning him onto his stomach.

Tim laid his head to the side onto his pillows and spread his arms out beside his head. Tony kissed Tim's back softly, grabbing the lube from the nightstand beside them. He slicked himself up and kissed Tim's ear. "I love you, Probie."

Tim smiled. "I love you, too, Tone."

"Do you trust me?" Tony softly stroked Tim's cheek lovingly.

Tim nodded. "With all my heart."

"Good," Tony smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to be nice and soft."

Nodding again, Tim closed his eyes and waited before feeling a deep, intense burning pressure of pain in his entry. He gently hissed and gripped the bed sheets. Tony let out a deep breathe and strangled groan, rubbing Tim's back. "You alright, Probie?"

"Yeah," Tim breathed out. "I'm good."

Tony softly kissed his head. "Tell me when you want me to move."

"Okay."

Smiling, Tony continued rubbing Tim's shoulders and back helping him relax. He kissed his cheek gently and talked to him soothingly. After a couple minutes, Tim let out a deep breathe and relaxed. "I'm ready."

"You're sure?" Tony bent his head down and kissed him on the lips lovingly.

Smiling, Tim kissed back. "I'm sure. Never been more sure in my life."

"Okay honey," Tony smiled and got back up, resting his hands on the bed beside Tim's hands. "I love you, Tim."

"I love you, too Tony."

* * *

><p>Two hours flew by of hair pulling, moaning, gasping, and fucking. Tony had topped for most of the time with Tim showing his top skills towards the end. Tony was in his glory the whole time, loving every move and every sound Tim made. The two collapsed back onto the bed next to each other panting and holding hands moment after.<p>

"Wow..." Tony breathed heavily. "That was amazing."

"Yeah..." Timmy closed his eyes smiling.

Tony rolled over onto his side and pulled Tim into his arms. "How do you feel?"

Tim snuggled into Tony's arms smiling more. "I feel great. One of the best nights I've ever had in a very long time."

"Really?" Tony kissed his head, softly rubbing his back.

"Yeah," Tim smiled. "This was a perfect date."

Planting a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, Tony stroked his hair smiling. "A perfect night, Probie. A damn perfect night."

* * *

><p><strong>Jay<strong>


End file.
